


Mother Hen

by Branch



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [33]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ooishi gets a taste of his own medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Hen

"Ooishi-kun!"

Shuichirou looked around, surprised. Raphael didn't often have much to say during practice. Well, not to the team. He seemed to find a good deal to say to Ryuuzaki-sensei, and whatever it was made her laugh quite a lot. Shuichirou hadn't asked.

Now, however, Raphael was beckoning to him.

"Come here a moment, Ooishi-kun."

"Me?" They had all seen enough to be just a touch wary of Raphael's whims.

Ice blue eyes narrowed. "Yes, you." Raphael snorted. "What is it with you warrior types that you never want to actually talk to a physician _before_ it's a crisis? Come here," pointing to the space in front of him, "and let me look at your wrist. You've been favoring it all day."

Shuichirou cast a reflexive glance at Tezuka. Tezuka looked back, very pointedly not wearing an expression of smug satisfaction. Shuichirou sighed.

"Coming."

 

**End**


End file.
